


New priority. New future.

by Avakado78



Series: Paralelismos De Tiempo [5]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Random Thoughts, Episode: s10e07 Wildlife, Gardens & Gardening, Nature, Nature Magic, Other, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: Princess of the night with surprise stared at the reflection that was almost a complete copy.In the water I could see a alicorn with a blue coat that had a slightly ashen tint. Her mane and tail were the colour of night, almost dark gray, the sky within which, and above shone the stars. The pupils of the unexpected guest were slightly narrowed to the center, but the eyes still shone warm and a little mysterious blue light.There was a slight sense of unreality, as if it were all happening in a dream. But she wasn't sleeping.How long has this guest been here? How soon the Moon would pay attention to her, not prilici her attention to fish in the pond?Who knows?But still, looking at this picture from the height of his experience, Moon in my heart I was happy that this stranger managed to dislodge from her Nightmare.





	New priority. New future.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New priority. New future.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491299) by Филика Фиалка. 



After all these years and talk heart to heart Moon returned to his Kingdom with renewed vigor.

Her older sister helped her get confessions.

She has a best friend that supported her, took this for what it is, comforted her and gave her a new hope that would meet again that was so dear to her heart.

The Princess of the night's gazes changed, and everything was different.

First of all, Luna is finally able to share the love of his older sister for tea. Celeste was right, different teas are good to distract from the stupid and unnecessary thoughts, minor trifles like a leaf from a tree that fell on his head because of the wind. However, some of the details they shared. Unlike Celestia, that was fond of sweets on a large scale, the moon was just enough of a couple overheated.

She no longer held a grudge against the peaceful ponies, who in turn recognized her as the second ruler of Equestria.

Celestia publicly announced that the reason for residents not to have nightmares and the heavens light up the night luminaries to be her younger sister.

At the same time Luna found something to do while big sister is busy, and his work before.

The Royal garden was her delight.

And now, Princess of the night lay in the shade of the trees of the garden.

Near the crowned person there was a mug of still warm tea, and before her eyes the book in an ancient cover comfortably settled down.

Books are also very much interested in her lately. At the moment, she had already read about two dozen in the past six months since her return home.

At some point, her attention was drawn to the fish that approached the grassy shore, interested in an unexpected neighbor.

Noticing them out of the corner of her eye, the Princess moved her telekinesis in the transparent azure glow of the book a little to the side and turned her sky-blue eyes to the water surface, where with considerable surprise she saw her unexpected guest.

— Well, Hello, echo future.

Princess of the night with surprise stared at the reflection that was almost a complete copy.

In the water I could see a alicorn with a blue coat that had a slightly ashen tint. Her mane and tail were the colour of night, almost dark gray, the sky within which, and above shone the stars. The pupils of the unexpected guest were slightly narrowed to the center, but the eyes still shone warm and a little mysterious blue light.

There was a slight sense of unreality, as if it were all happening in a dream. But she wasn't sleeping.

How long has this guest been here? How soon the Moon would pay attention to her, not prilici her attention to fish in the pond?

Who knows?  
But still, looking at this picture from the height of his experience, Moon in my heart I was happy that this stranger managed to dislodge from her Nightmare.

In addition, it clearly had its own touch of elegance.

Perhaps the Moon would not mind one day to get this look.

Especially as the guests in the eyes there was not a purchase of anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Art to Chapter - https://derpicdn.net/img/2017/8/2/1501141/large.png


End file.
